Anime Tournament of DOOM!
by Megadoomer
Summary: A lot of characters from various animes get entered in a tournament against their will. Featuring characters from Dragon Ball Z, One Piece, Naruto, and more!
1. Fall of the Prince

Chapter One: Fall of the Prince

Disclaimer: I own nothing! If I did, the animes would probably be much worse!

A fat green goblin that has a large grin on his face and is wearing a top hat is sitting at a desk that is near the edge of a sand-covered arena. He shuffles some papers around, and picks up a microphone.

"Attention." The people in the crowd, who fill the stands, keep talking to each other. The goblin takes off his glasses, revealing his evil-looking eyes. "I SAID, ATTENTION!" The crowd slowly quiets down. "That's better. For those of you who haven't heard of me, I am the Millennium Earl, reviver of the dead. Sure, the process may turn them into horrible demons, but… Anyway, I am the villain of the manga series "D. Gray Man", and I welcome you all to this tournament between characters from various anime and manga. Before I yank the combatants from their respective worlds, I'll introduce the rest of the tournament's staff. Our referee, Fujiwara-no-Sai, is from Hikaru no Go." A spotlight shines on a ghost wearing a black conical cap and a white robe. He is very feminine in appearance. The crowd cheers, and Sai blushes.

"Wow, I'm popular!" Sai's eye twitches. "Have…physical…form…now… Must…play…Go!" Sai calms down. "I'll wait until there's a break. I wonder if anybody here is good at it…"

"In charge of the gambling booth is a person who analyses every aspect of the situation before he does anything. Please give your applause for L, the famous detective from Death Note!"

The crowd cheers even louder as the spotlight shines on the disheveled youth, who fidgets. "Please, call me Ryuuzaki. I can't have everyone knowing my identity."

"The personal trainer for the fighters, whether they like it or not, is Yoichi Hiruma, from Eyeshield 21!"

The spotlight shines on the demon-like football captain. There is very little applause until Hiruma pulls a submachine gun out from underneath his uniform and starts firing it into the air. The crowd starts cheering, while fearing for their lives. "Thank you, thank you. You're a great audience."

"Working in the snack booth is Arale Norimaki, from Dr. Slump!"

The crowd cheers louder than they have so far. Arale takes a bow as the spotlight shines on her. "Who wants a soda?" The glasses-wearing robot takes out a cup and squirts soda out her nose. She offers it to the crowd, who just make noises of disgust. "Fine, I'll drink it myself."

"Finally, the souvenir booth worker is the Prince of Demons himself. Give it up for Beelzebub, from Akira Toriyama's Sand Land!" The spotlight shines on Beelzebub, who is sitting at his stand. There are a few polite smatterings of applause, but not much more.

"Why did I sign up for this stupid job, anyway?" Beelzebub looks around the booth. "That's right! I don't have to pay for buying this stuff!" Beelzebub takes a copy of 'Anime Tournament 2006', the official video game for the tournament, off the shelf, sticks it into his video game system, which resembles a Game Boy, and starts playing it.

"And now, our fighters!" The spotlights dim, and smoke fills the arena. "From Akira Toriyama's Dragon Ball Z…" A huge cheer comes from the crowd. "Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, Piccolo, and Kid Buu!" The Millennium Earl hits a large red button, and the five fighters are teleported into the arena. The crowd cheers as loud as humanly possible.

Gohan scratches his head. "How did we get here? And what's Kid Buu doing here?"

Piccolo shrugs. "It's probably another tournament that takes characters from animes and makes them fight each other. It's been done before."

Goku cracks his knuckles. "All right! I can't wait to see who our opponents are!"

Vegeta smirks. "You should try having patience, Kakarot. They'll be revealed in due time." Kid Buu merely shrieks and beats his chest.

"From Eiichiro Oda's One Piece, the Straw Hat Pirate Crew and Franky!" The seven pirates and one soon-to-be member of that crew appear in the arena, dressed in their outfits that they wore during Enies Lobby.

Chopper looks around, noticing the crowd. "AHH! Who are they?"

Luffy stretches. "I don't care. I want meat!"

Nami hits him on the back of the head. "Try thinking with your brain instead of your stomach." The other members of the crew look around, wondering what's going on.

"From Masashi Kishimoto's Naruto, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, Rock Lee, and Gaara!" The ninjas appear in the arena.

Kakashi looks shocks. "I've never seen this kind of jutsu before!"

Sasuke stands still, calmly observing the situation. Sakura grins. "Sasuke, you're so cool!" Rock Lee becomes depressed, and Naruto points to himself.

"What about me? I'm cool, right?"

"Get a grip, Naruto! You'll never be as cool as Sasuke!"

Sasuke sighs. "Sakura, please be quiet."

"Sure, Sasuke! Whatever you say!"

"How come you listen to him all the time?"

"Ahem." The fighters turn and look at the Millennium Earl. "I wasn't finished. From Yoshio Sawai's Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo, the title character himself, along with Don Patch, Jelly Jiggler, Softon, and Gasser." The characters that were mentioned appear, as well as Beauty and Dengaku Man. "Hey, you two weren't supposed to come here! Beauty and Dengaku Man, go sit in the stands somewhere."

"What the heck is that freaky goblin thing?"

"I SAID, GO!" The two walk to the stands and sit down. "Himura Kenshin, from Nobuhiro Watsuki's Rurouni Kenshin, is the only participant from his particular manga/anime." Kenshin appears in the arena. "From Hiroyuki Takei's Shaman King, Yoh Asakura and his fiancée, Anna Kyoyama!" The teenage shaman and his itako fiancée appear in the arena, with Amidamaru floating at Yoh's side. The Millennium Earl looks at his watch. "Man, we're behind schedule! Let's wrap this up quickly. Mahado and Mana, from Kazuki Takahashi's Yu-Gi-Oh, and Yusuke, Hiei, and Kurama, from Yoshihiro Togashi's YuYu Hakusho!" The two Egyptian magicians, in the form of their Duel Monsters counterparts, the spirit detective, and the two demons appear in the arena. The Millennium Earl draws two slips of paper out of a box that is in front of him. "The first match will be Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo, user of the Fist of the Nose Hair, versus Vegeta, prince of Saiyans! All fighters except for those guys please take a seat in the stands." The various anime/manga characters do as they are told. The Millennium Earl hits a bell with a mallet, and Vegeta gets into a fighting stance. He looks straight ahead, and notices his opponent is gone. Someone grabs him from behind. Vegeta turns around and sees Bo-bobo dressed as a schoolgirl and cowering in fear.

"You'll protect me from that mean Bo-bobo man, won't you Mr. Big Hair?" Vegeta punches Bo-bobo, sending him flying. Bo-bobo stands; somehow back to wearing his normal attire. "You dare to hit a little girl? I can beat scum like you using only my fists."

Vegeta grins. "This should be good for a chuckle."

Bo-bobo strikes several poses. "Marvelous…" Vegeta charges up a Ki blast. "…Bo-bobo Roulette!" A massive game show-style wheel appears in midair, with Bo-bobo as the spinner. There are three spots, labeled with pictures of Vegeta, Don Patch, and the Millennium Earl.

Don Patch and the Millennium Earl's eyes bulge out of their heads as they simultaneously say "Why is my name on there?"

"The wheel will judge your punishment!" Bo-bobo spins in circles, landing on Don Patch. "Your punishment is…" A slot appears by the wheel and rotates, stopping on 'Death from Above.' An atomic bomb drops on Don Patch. The rest of the crowd has evacuated, as if they were prepared for it. Somehow, Don Patch has survived. "Let's try round 2!" Vegeta fires the Ki blast that he was charging at the spinning Bo-bobo, but the wheel moves out of the way. "You attempted to interfere with the wheel, so you must pay a Penalty Game!"

Vegeta turns Super Saiyan 2. "Bring it. I'll handle whatever penalty you can dish out!"

Bo-bobo's lengthy nose hairs come out of his nose as he charges at the Saiyan. "Fist of the Nose Hair 2: Electric Boogaloo!" The nose hairs whip Vegeta's chest, causing him to cough blood. "And now, Super Super Super Super Super Mega Ultra Hyper Nose Hair of Doom: Giant Robot Attack!"

"Giant robot?" Bo-bobo slowly turns into a gigantic robot version of himself with a cannon for an arm. Dengaku Man hops into the pilot's seat.

"Tofu power at max! Transfer all energy to cannon! Fire!" The giant robot fires an even bigger energy beam at Vegeta at point-blank range. Bo-bobo returns to normal, Dengaku Man hops off his head, and Vegeta is lying in a crater, unconscious.

"That's what you get for hitting a little girl." Bo-bobo hops into the stands.

"Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo has defeated Vegeta, and will advance to the second round! Take some time to relax, and I'll call you to the arena when the next match will begin! Fighters, Beauty, and Dengaku Man, feel free to use out hotel facilities!" The Earl points to a large hotel located beside the stadium that nobody noticed before. "As far as rooms go, it's first come, first served, so you'd better hurry up and choose! Good bye for now, and good luck to all in the tournament!"

Preview of the next chapter: The race to choose rooms is on! Once that matter is settled, it's time for the second match: a rubber monkey versus a ninja fox!


	2. Fox Demon versus Rubberman

Chapter 2: Fox Demon versus Rubberman

Disclaimer: As you all know, I own nothing.

One of the hotel workers walks up to the doors of the hotel and changes the 'Closed' sign to 'Open.' Immediately, he's trampled by the thirty-nine anime characters that barge in. Vegeta is in the hospital, and Beauty, Dengakuman, and the tournament staff can use the hotel as well. The Millennium Earl steps on the concierge desk.

"Just to let you know, there can be as many people per room as can fit. We will be going by the 'finders keepers' rule. The doors will have scanners over them that will change the rooms inside based on your personal taste. As long as a person is still competing, or are one of the tournament's staff, you can not kill them." Beauty and Dengakuman look fearfully at Gaara and Kid Buu, both who seem eager to kill. The Millennium Earl takes out a pistol and shoots it into the air. "GO!" Beauty runs as fast as she can, and gets into the nearest door. Inside, it is mostly pink and white, with pictures of her friends. There are tables and chairs in the center of the room, and at the far end, there is a large bed with a larger-than-life picture of Gasser over it.

"Wow, the green freak was telling the truth!" Gasser runs into the room, changing it so there are pictures of Beauty scattered throughout the room as well, and the walls have stripes of blue added to them. "Gas-can, what are you doing here?"

Gasser pushes a chair so it's blocking the door. "Mr. Bo-bobo, Don Patch, and Jiggler were freaking me out."

"More than usual?" Gasser nods, and then freaks out when he sees who's behind Beauty. "How did you get in here?"

Softon gets up from his meditating position. "I have my ways. Ways that involve climbing through the window that somebody left open." The ice cream-headed man (no matter what other people say) looks around. "Interesting choice of décor. I might as well add my choices to the mix." Softon moves the chair, walks out the door, and walks back in. The only thing that's changed is that there are two more beds, which are considerably smaller than Beauty's, and there are giant ice cream cones near the walls. Outside, Yoh is walking towards a room at the end of the hall, but Anna puts her necklace around his neck and pulls him towards the room right across from Beauty's.

"Come on, Yoh."

"Why do we have to go here?"

"It's closer to the exit. I know that you'll sleep in, meaning that if you aren't near the exit, you'd probably never make it to the stadium on time." Anna throws Yoh into the room and walks in herself. The room resembles the Asakura house. There are even two futons on the floors, instead of beds. The only difference is that there are flames nearby the walls with no torches to contain them. The flames are lesser spirits that are supposed to tend to whatever they need. Amidamaru floats through the door, changing nothing in the room.

"Master Yoh, why do we have to compete in this tournament? The Shaman Tournament should resume any day now!"

Yoh takes Anna's necklace off of him. "Amidamaru, the Shaman Tournament hasn't resumed for over a year. Besides, this will be good practice!"

"If you say so, Master Yoh." One door down from Beauty's room, Nami and Nico Robin walk in, being chased by Sanji, who has hearts in his eyes.

"Nami-swan! Robin-chan! Please share a room with me!"

Nami sighs. "Sanji, could you please go into the room across the hall? That way, if we need you, we'll call."

"Of course, Nami-swan!" Sanji walks into the room across from Nami's, followed by the rest of the male Straw Hats.

Robin turns towards Nami. "Will we ever need him enough to call him into here?"

Nami grins. "Probably not!" Nami and Robin's room resembles the female sleeping quarters on the Merry Go, while Luffy, Zoro, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, and Franky's room resembles the male sleeping quarters, except with cannons near the walls, and a refrigerator full of cola and meat. Outside, Goku, Gohan, and Piccolo walk into the room one door down from Luffy and company's room.

"I can't believe Vegeta lost in the first round!" Goku scratches the back of his head. "Now I won't get to fight him!"

"Well, dad, you've still got a chance of fighting us, as well as Kid Buu!"

Piccolo crosses his arms across his chest. "I hope you're strong enough to fight your dad, or me, Gohan. Just in case, I'll train you every day. How does that sound?"

"Great! Ever since all those dead people came back to life, I haven't had much of a chance to fight a person who can fly, let alone shoot ki blasts!" The room resembles the Room of Spirit and Time in Kami's Lookout, except for the fact that there are beds, a refrigerator, and weights placed seemingly at random. Outside, Kenshin walks into the room across from the Dragon Ball Z characters, which changes to look like Kaoru's dojo. The next door down is inhabited by Bo-bobo, Don Patch, Jelly Jiggler, and Dengakuman, and the room is too bizarre to describe. The pillars on the walls are made out of nose hairs. All of the sources of water spray gelatin dessert instead. The furniture is made from tofu, and the walls, floor, and ceiling are giant pictures of Don Patch. Across from them is Mahado and Mana's room, which resembles the inside of an Egyptian pyramid, except with beds, bookshelves filled with books, and the materials necessary for survival.

The next room over belongs to Sakura, and the room across from it belongs to Naruto, Lee, and Kakashi. After that, Sasuke and Gaara have their own separate rooms. All of these rooms resemble either Konohagakure or Sunagakure, depending on where they came from. Yusuke's room resembles a gym, filled with exercise equipment and weights. Hiei and Kurama's room looks like a greenhouse filled with fire that somehow doesn't burn the plants. There are eyes peeking out from behind the plants. Finally, Kid Buu's room is pure, utter darkness; just the way he likes it.

Several hours later, all of the contestants are called back to the arena, where the Millennium Earl is waiting. The goblin clears his throat before beginning. "Before we begin, I'd like to announce the matches in the first round!

Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo vs. Vegeta – Bobobo wins

Naruto Uzumaki vs. Monkey D. Luffy

Gasser vs. Gaara

Anna Kyoyama vs. Sasuke Uchiha

Kenshin Himura vs. Roronoa Zoro

Sanji vs. Yusuke Urameshi

Usopp vs. Don Patch

Tony Tony Chopper vs. Sakura Haruno

Son Goku vs. Nico Robin

Son Gohan vs. Kid Buu

Mana vs. Nami

Franky vs. Jelly Jiggler

Piccolo vs. Mahado

Softon vs. Kakashi Hatake

Rock Lee vs. Yoh Asakura

Let Luffy vs. Naruto begin!" The Millennium Earl hits a bell with a mallet, and all of the fighters except for Luffy and Naruto go into the stands. Naruto grins. "Some straw hat wearing skinny guy thinks he can stand between me and the second round?"

Luffy glares at Naruto. "Don't ever insult this hat, or I'll send you flying!"

Naruto makes several hand signs. "Art of the Shadow Doppelganger!" Four other Narutos appear near the real one.

"Gum Gum Whip!" Luffy's leg stretches and clotheslines all of the Narutos from the side. The five Narutos are sent flying into a wall, and the four clones disappear in a cloud of smoke. Naruto stands up, brushing blood off of his mouth.

"What kind of jutsu is that?"

Luffy stretches in order to warm up. "Jutsu? What's that?"

"I mean, how did you do that?"

"Oh. I ate the Gum Gum Fruit, which makes my body rubber!" Naruto charges at Luffy while he's talking and punches him in the face. Luffy is knocked back slightly. "For a little kid, you sure do pack a punch!"

"I'm not a little kid!" Naruto throws several shurikens (throwing stars) at Luffy. The throwing stars cut up his arms.

"Is that all you've got? I've been hurt worse by Don Krieg!" Luffy charges at Naruto, punching him in the stomach. While Naruto is winded, Luffy kicks him in the groin, punches him in the face, and finishes off with a Gum Gum Bazooka, which sends him flying into another wall. When Naruto hit the wall, it stirred up a lot of dust. When the dust clears, however, Naruto's eyes have red irises and slit-like pupils, and he has a red aura around him. He is down on all fours, and his teeth, fingernails, and toenails are pointed. The 'whisker marks' on his cheeks are thicker, and his eyes are larger and surrounded with black. There are two aura tails growing out of his back. All of this means that he has reached his two-tailed state, which means he has become powered-up by the Nine-Tailed Fox Demon inside of him. Naruto leaps at Luffy and knees him in the face, knocking him back quite a long distance and knocking his hat off of his head and to the ground.

"This guy's tough now!" Steam starts coming out of Luffy's body as his skin turns red. "I was hoping to save this until the finals, but I guess I'll have to use it now if I want to make it to the next round." Luffy has now transformed into his Gear 2 state, which he has only needed to do twice before: against the cow-like Blueno and the leopard-like Lucci, both of whom were members of the secret government organization Ciper Pol 9. He draws his hands back, preparing to launch them forward when Naruto is in range. "Gum Gum Jet Bazooka!"

Meanwhile, Naruto is forming a blue ball (about the size of a softball) that has the effect of a hurricane of chakra in his hand. "RASENGAN!" He charges at Luffy, hitting him with the ball. At the same time, Luffy finishes using Gum Gum Jet Bazooka, so the two attacks collide head on, creating a massive explosion of chakra and wind. Luffy and Naruto exchange several punches, but after a few moments, Luffy punches Naruto with all of his strength, sending the young ninja flying into the stands.

The Millennium Earl walks into the arena. "Luffy wins due to Naruto being out of bounds!" As he walks away, anyone nearby him can hear him grumbling to himself. "I can't believe nobody has died yet! Oh, well. Everybody in this tournament is a strong fighter, so if at least one person here dies, I can use their souls to make an Akuma with unstoppable power!"

---

Preview of the next chapter: Gasser vs. Gaara and Sasuke vs. Anna are the fights of the day! Will Gasser's fart-based techniques be enough to beat the sinister sand child? Will Sasuke have enough power to overcome the rage of Anna? Find out in the next chapter!


End file.
